Rise of the Pharaoh
by CRRC
Summary: Yami was born to rule Egypt, but after his home is attacked and his parents killed he is left to defend Egypt from the growing darkness and evil that lurks in the Shadow Realm. Will the help of his friends be enough to save his land, or will he lose everything, including himself, his friends, and lover? Rated M for graphic content. Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Make sure to review and let me know what you think. As usual thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

In the night a baby's cry echoed through the quiet palace, his mother waking from bed and dropping her bare feet to the marble floor quietly.

"My little prince." She cooed as she walked over to the fine wooden crib. Reaching down inside of it, the mother lifted her child and gently rocked him, playing with the necklace that hung loosely from his wrist. Inscribed on it was an odd sort of star, with ancient writing all around; a spell for safety so the demons of the night would not rob her of her most precious gift. Her last son had been stolen from her in his sleep, not making it past his fourth night of life. She was determined to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Hush my little Atem." She soothed him, gently stroking a strand of blonde hair away from the baby's dark red eyes. The small baby hiccupped and pressed his hands close to his mouth to suck on his fist as his mother made her way out of the room, leaving her sleeping husband undisturbed should Atem make another fuss.

The halls were cold and dark, the torches from the late evening had long since burned out. Even the servants were asleep in their quarters. Silence stretched through the large palace, a gentle calm you would find at a lake early in the morning, or in a foggy field on a misty spring night. No danger would come to the queen or prince here, the palace was far too guarded to allow any danger. It would take more than your average thief to penetrate these walls.

"Shhhhh." She continued to coo as she walked down the hallway, stopping when another gentle voice captured her attention. "Akila, yours is up at this hour as well?"

A young woman stopped and looked back, her bright blue eyes piercing even in the dark shadows of the night. "He is." She replied wearily to her friend, turning to show a baby much of the same size in her arms. "I have been with him all night, Alana even fed him, yet he still stirs." Her voice was tired and weary.

"Here, you take Atem." The queen offered, holding the small bundle in her arms out carefully. "I'll take Seto."

With a grateful look, Akila exchanged children, taking the quiet handful of blankets into her own arms. "Has he been awake long, my queen?" Akila questioned, looking down at Atem whose eyelids were slowly dropping as he continued to suck on his fist, gurgling quietly here and there.

Looking at her friend she smiled at the formality of her speaking. "Akila, we have been friends far too long for such foolish talking. You know you may address me by Eboni. Come, we will go to the court yard in hopes that a gentle breeze may send young Seto to sleep." She said as they walked together, not bothering with her question about Atem. Seto had kept her awake far too long for her to complain about Atem complaining here and there. Although she ruled her land, it wasn't reason to complain any time someone gave her to opportunity.

Silently the two women made their way out of the palace, to a large court yard that was surrounded with high mud brick walls on all sides, smooth and thick ensuring they couldn't be climbed or broken. At the entrance to the court large stood two large guards, each arms with a spear and shield, bowing low when their queen passed.

A brilliant cool breeze brushed against their skin, Atem moving in protest, his face scrunching up unhappily as he snuggled down into his blanket for warmth. Akila quickly moved the blanket to the boy's face to guard him from the wind, while Seto stopped his fidgeting right away, calming down as if the wind were lulling him into a sleep. Akila smiled down at the baby in her arms, then looked over to her own son. "They couldn't be more different." She mused as they strolled quietly through the garden, Eboni stopping here and there to look at a flower, admiring it in the moon light rays.

She stopped at her friend's observation, now looking down at the baby in her arms too. "Really? I find them to have similarities."

Akila gave her a questioning look and she continued on "Neither of them like to sleep at night, and both of them are very persistent. Did you see them both trying to crawl the other day? It was like they were in a race. Both are just like their father." she laughed softly.

The two women smiled at the comparison, both taking a moment to admire the infants they were holding. Despite their different bloodlines they were family, and had been since childhood. It was this close bond that had encouraged them to give birth around the same time, wanting their children to experience the same closeness they had growing up. For safety reasons many royalty only allowed those born into servitude to serve them, as peasants weren't to be trusted. This long line of tradition had been kept since the beginning of their history, so rather than pair their children with strangers they had decided to have them grow up together, in hopes they would develop strong bonds just as they had. The Pharaoh disagreed, but the women felt it was important that the next generation know the importance of friendship and trust.

"What about Mahado?" Akila asked as they began to walk again, Atem now peacefully asleep in her arms.

Eboni shook her head softly in reply. "Still too early to tell. He is a quiet one so far from what Mesi's servant has told me, but he is still so young." She smiled down at Seto who was beginning to drift off. "They are always quieter the first few days."

With both children now asleep the two mothers made their way back into the palace, talking of small matters and kind subjects, avoiding bad memories and the hardships they had been facing. Before separating to their rooms Akila handed Atem back to his mother, and Eboni did the same with Seto. Giving each other a quite good night they parted, Atem stirring slightly in his mother's arms from the commotion.

"Shhh" she hushed him again as they entered the room. "Sleep well my prince, and dream of friends and toys, of blue skies and sunny days." She whispered as she gently laid the baby down into his crib, making sure he was covered before retreating to her own bed for the rest of the night.

Early (much earlier than Eboni would have liked) the next morning a servant came rushing into the room. "Queen Eboni, Pharaoh Ziyad! It- he had been born!" she shouted excitedly, the couple sitting up in bed quickly.

In the crib not far away came Atem's loud cries, protesting the sudden sound that woke him. "Sasie, look what you've done!" the Pharaoh barked, grumpy from his restless night and now this rude awakening. Although his wife had tried her best to keep the baby quite for the night her constant movement in and out of the bed woke him, and he found himself tired and cranky.

"Ziyad, pardon yourself." His wife shot over to him, his body settling back into bed and pulling the blanket over his head in protest. "Sasie you tend to Atem, see to it he is fed." She said slipping out of bed quickly and rushing out of the room, her nightgown flowing quietly behind her as she went.

Rushing down the hall and taking different turns she quickly came to a door where servants were rushing to and fro. Some carried fresh water, others carried blankets and some just looked panicked, standing in the hallway not knowing what to do.

"What is wrong?" she asked of the nearest servant who was standing there, pale in the face and shaky with fear.

"S-s-s-he won't stop bleeding." The boy stammered, his shaky fingers going to his mouth as he tried to find the courage to speak.

Without anymore explanation Eboni went into the room, the sound of a crying baby rung her ears but the sight of her beloved friend shocked her. On a bed lay a woman, still young in years but with the lines of wisdom on her face that only came with age. Had she not been so pale and sweaty her face would have been beautiful, with soft features and stunning pale purple eyes. The bed she lay on was covered with blood and a blanket had been placed over her waist to hide the worst of it.

"Neema I am here." Eboni said as she kneeled by the woman's head, picking up a cool rag one of the servants handed her and dabbing it on her face. She looked up to the nearest servant, an expression of rage and desperation on her face. "Why isn't Akila here?!" she snapped, her voice dangerous for the first time in weeks. "Go send for her now, and make sure someone is quick about it."

Next to her the woman took in a deep breath and turned her head toward Eboni, taking slow deep breaths. "Is he alright?" she asked in a whisper, her voice weak and tired.

"Yes, and he is beautiful." Eboni replied, dabbing the sweat away from her face gently as the servant she'd just spoken to ran from the room in a blur.

A small smile broke its way onto Neema's sweet face. "His name is Yugi, please, see to it he is raised well." Her breathing was now more shallow.

"I will do no such thing." Eboni said strongly, not wanting to show any sign of weakness for her sake, she needed to hold on. "I have no need to, you will be there for him."

Behind them Akila came rushing into the room, her arms full of an assortment of tools, herbs, cloths, and small leather bags. "Eboni take the baby outside for me, alright?" she asked kneeling down on the other side of the bed, opposite to Eboni as she rummaged through her things quickly. As Eboni began to protest her friend gave her a pleading look as the baby cried louder in the room.

Knowing she needed space and quiet to concentrate and work Eboni nodded hesitantly as she stood, leaving the cold rag on Neema's forehead. Turning around she gently took the baby from a servant and walked from the room, ushering anyone else who was there out into the hallway. "All of you have duties to attend to, see to it that they are done. You know the Pharaoh does not tolerate excuses." She spoke to them calmly and firm, trying her best to not let her frazzled nerves show. Although she was scared and shaken, she couldn't let it show, such was the restrictions of a queen.

With quick bows and a few 'Yes ma'am's the hall cleared quickly, leaving Eboni and a small crying Yugi, who was clearly very unhappy about his new surroundings, desperate for the warm soft comfort of his mother's stomach. Just as she had with Atem she tried her best to calm the baby, wiping a bit of stray blood from his forehead and rocking him gently in her arms.

Seconds turned to minuets as time passed, and after what felt like a short lifetime Akila emerged from the room, using a rag to remove blood from her hands. "I did everything I could." She said, trying to fight back the tears that were building in her eyes. "She lost too much blood by the time I got there. I have failed." She bowed low to her queen, knowing she deserved punishment for her failed task. "I am sorry."

Looking at her friend as she bounced baby Yugi in her arms Eboni's eyes became hard. Placing her hand on her shoulder she pulled her up, more forcefully than intended but her anger was now fueling her actions. "You dare not blame yourself!" she hissed. "Such is the risk of childbirth, as we all know. Don't you ever take responsibility for the fate Ra has given us."

Tears fell freely from Akila's face to the floor, knowing the words she spoke to be true, but unable to keep the feeling of guilt away. Her blue eyes glanced up at Eboni's then looked away to the floor as she tried to control herself, sniffing slightly trying to ease her crying.

"I will see to Yugi for today, but I will leave you the task of finding him a caretaker. I know you will find him only the best." Eboni said lightly, the previous anger gone from her voice, replaced with sympathy. "Clean up and get ready for the morning meeting, I will see you after."

Eboni bowed again and turned on her heel to leave, the tears she was fighting coming back as she let out a sob, whipping her face as she walked away from her queen. Knowing there was no words she could use to comfort her Eboni only watched as she turned down the hall out of sight. Only when she was alone did she dare to cry herself, sharing her sorrow only with the small newborn who was wrapped in nothing more than a small, thin sheet of silk.

* * *

A short chapter. Next will have more plot development, as well as cute scenes of baby Yugi, Atem, Seto and Mahado. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ziyad sat at his throne, his fingers to his left hand pressed firmly against his temple, rubbing in small circles as his eyes were tightly shut, a small frown creased on his face. "Why must the Gods make things so complicated?" he asked himself, now placing his other set of fingers to his other temple to message it as well, leaning over to look down at the floor.

This morning had been complicated, with different mages, consultants, merchants, soldiers, and anyone else you could think of appearing at their morning counsel. Much like his father before him, Ziyad felt it was a right that the people be allowed to public meetings, and the result had given him a raging headache. Complaints about monsters had been swarming the city. A jackal like creature who harassed a group of playing children, a woman with wings who kidnapped a wife, a bull with an axe that slaughtered a farmer's sheep. The one that was by far the most bizarre had been the woman who complained about a brown, fluffy sort of monster who had stolen food from her kitchen table.

What should have been a calm, normal morning had turned chaotic, and in the middle of it, his three year old son had begun crying his head off. Ziyad had wanted the boy present, thinking it important that the prince start learning about his soon to be duties as early as possible, but when the farmer became hysterical over his dead sheep, Atem had become bothered. Unable to sooth the boy, and his wife being away on the other side of the palace, Ziyad had given the toddler to a servant, instructing her to keep him occupied.

This was easier said than done, as little Atem had taken to being very demanding at his young age. If he was hungry only certain foods would suffice, and if he wanted a toy he knew exactly which one he wanted thank you very much. Yes, he was speaking a bit, but his words still garbled together sometimes and it was a miracle if he could actually describe what he wanted. The lack of understanding had left the servant wheeling as she searched the little boy's room for a toy and his blanket, assuming that is what "Blinkie" was.

In her search of the large room she hadn't noticed the small body lean forward and place his hands out, steadying himself to stand up. His first attempt failed, his legs moving unsteadily making him fall back onto his bottom. The second time was much more successful and with that he quietly wobbled out of the room silently, leaving his care taker by herself.

Now on a big quest, Atem's crimson eyes scanned the hallway that he teetered down. Normally a guard would have taken note of the boy and returned him to the Pharaoh immediately, but most of them were still in the throne room, having been called there due to the volume of people. The freedom allowed the boy to wander quite a distance down the hall until a curious sight caught his eyes.

A room to his left was vacant, and in it were stray items. Had he been older he would have recognized a storage room. The glittering of gold items wasn't what had captivated his attention though. No, instead it was a smaller, furry creature. Being only slightly bigger than Atem, it bounced across the floor effortlessly, its green hands sticking out of its brown fur as a pair of large brown eyes watched the baby apprehensively.

With a giggle Atem fell down to his hands, knowing that he could cover much more ground if he crawled, rather than risking a fall if he ran. He squealed as the creature hopped away just as he reached it, letting out a high pitched "URR!" Rather than frighten him Atem only giggled again, and followed after as it bounced toward the back of the dimly lit room.

By now, the servant had since noticed the missing prince. She had found his baby blanket hidden under his covers, and when she turned around to give him the item he'd cried for she gasped, clenching the blanket close to her chest. The blood in her veins ran cold, color draining from her sand colored face as she ran from different corners of the room, searching every inch for the royal baby.

"Oh Ra, I have lost the Prince!" she yelped to herself, tears threatening to spring from her eyes. If anyone were to find out about her negligence she would be lucky to see another sun rise. By law it was a crime to set a child of royalty on the ground. Although the palace was safe from thieves there were other dangers, as cobras and scorpions often found their way onto the marble or sandstone floors, seeking refuge from the harsh sun. This was the reason Atem wasn't so steady on his feet yet. He'd only learned to walk a few months ago.

Keeping her hysterics at bay the servant ran from the room and into the hallway, freezing when a pair of guards came strolling down the hallway. "I think they are all mad, if you ask me. I haven't seen anything like that." One of them was casually saying to the other.

They both stopped when the servant stood frozen in the middle of the walkway, the smarter of the two giving her a suspicious look. "What duty are you about?" he questioned, making sure she wasn't trying to steal from the baby's room. Just a few days ago another servant had been caught stealing a toy made from jade, and much to the theft's misfortune it had been one of Atem's favorites. The Pharaoh had shown no mercy to the theft.

"Fetching the Prince's blanket." She stammered quickly, holding out the baby blanket she had still clutched in her hand. It took every bit of control she had to make sure her hand was steady and not shaking from her fear.

Giving the woman a small glare, the guard nodded and moved to the side, allowing her to pass by quickly. He glanced behind himself then shook his head as he resumed his conversation with his friend. Silently she thanked the gods for her luck and not wanting to waist another moment she began looking in rooms.

After 20 minutes and seven empty rooms later, the woman was now silently crying, knowing that any moment someone else would find the boy and seal her fate. Just as she had given up hope a small giggle echoed from down the hall. She stopped her sobbing immediately and fell silent, wondering if she wasn't hearing things. It came again, this time mixed with a shrill.

Her heart rose to her throat as she dashed down the hall and swung herself into the storage room, gasping in fear at the sight she saw, her hands clasping to her mouth. There at the back of the room was Atem, climbing on top of a brown furry monster that bounced happily about, evidently thrilled to have found a new play mate. As Atem giggled again and clung to its fur, the monster let about another "URR!" as it gently landed to the ground.

Not knowing what else to do, the servant ran back into the hall, shouting. "Guards! Guards, come quickly!" she hollered frantically. The same two guards she'd run into earlier heard her from around the corner and came rushing down the hall.

"What?" one panted, looking for the source of her alarm.

"Prince Atem!" she said, pointing a shaky finger into the storage room as the two guards shoved past her, both wielding their spears.

Thinking they were about to come face to face with a large snake they were taken aback by the sight of the wide eyed monster and Atem, who seemed to be playing with it.

"What the-" a guard began, then stopped in mid-sentence as the monster disappeared, giving another call before vanishing into the air, leaving Atem by himself on the floor. Clearly bothered by the quick absence of his new friend Atem's face twisted into displeasure and he sat looking angry for a moment, as if deciding wither or not to cry. A guard came closer to pick him up and Atem took in a deep breath, thinking that he would in fact like a good cry.

Sighing the guard bent down and picked up the whaling Atem, handing his spear off to his companion as he left the room. "Bring her." He grunted, pointing to the servant who was standing at the doorway looking like a frightened rabbit.

Obeying orders the guard grabbed the woman by the hem of her shirt and drug her along as they made the quick walk to the throne room. Without asking for entrance the guard shoved the large wooden door open, it slamming to a stop against the wall, causing Atem to cry louder.

Ziyad's eyes lifted from the floor, his hands dropping to his side as the sounds of his crying son blared through the room. The sight of the servant being drug in behind them had him puzzled. Clearly something had gone amiss with the woman he'd left in charge of his child.

"Pharaoh." The man holding Atem said, bowing on one knee to his king. Following his lead, the other guard took a kneel, shoving the woman down with him as he did.

Ignoring and pushing aside the formalities Ziyad stood from his throne, his face brightening with anger for the first time this morning. "Why is my son screaming in your arms when he should be in his room taking a nap?!" he snapped, stepping down the stairs in front of him and whisking the toddler out of the guards arms protectively.

Not wanting to take the blame the guard stood and retaliated quickly. "We found him playing with some creature in a storage room." Like hell if he was going to face to penalties of the servant's actions.

Ziyad's dark red eyes looked down to the woman who was still kneeling on the floor, her face cast down as she purposefully avoided his gaze. "And you were, where?" he asked her, his voice thick with rage as he spoke with a clenched jaw.

Swallowing hard the woman didn't dare look up as she spoke. "I am sorry my Pharaoh, he walked away when my back was turned. I should have never-"

Her apology couldn't be completed as Ziyad had sent his foot soaring in the air, directly at the woman's ribs. She let out a cry of pain when his foot connected with her and collapsed to the floor. Atem took to crying again as she yelled, disturbed by the angry energy in the room.

"Take her away and call for my wife!" he spat to the guards who responded quickly, picking the woman up by her arms and pulling her from the throne room, one taking her to the prison rooms and the other running off to find Eboni.

Trying to calm his son, the enraged Pharaoh took a seat back on his throne and bounced the toddler on his knee, waiting for his wife to arrive so he could inform her of the situation. Although the thought of Atem being alone in a room on the floor angered him, the mention of another monster was enough to push him over the edge. To make matters worse it had been engaging with his son. How could a monster slay an animal and play with a baby all in one day? Were some vicious while others were kind? Where were they coming from, and what in the hell were they doing here? Questions raced through his mind as he continued to bounce Atem on his knee, the baby now watching his father with curious eyes and a tear stained face.

It didn't take long for Eboni to come rushing into the throne room, her face laden with concern and fear. "Is he alright?" she asked breathlessly, snatching Atem up from her husband's knee, placing his chest to hers as she rubbed his back to further sooth him.

"He is fine." Ziyad muttered. 'I am not though.' He thought bitterly to himself as he stood.

"I am going to take care of this servant, such an action is unforgivable, and in the heat of summer too." He said angrily, stepping down from his throne.

Most situations she would argue with him, saying he was being quick tempered and irritable, but this time the queen stood silent moving aside as he brushed by, thankful to have her child alive and unharmed. Had anything happened to Atem their line of rule would have fallen, as last year she became unable to carry children again. It had come as a shock, but she'd accepted it gracefully as any woman could. The thought of losing her only son was too frightful to think of, so she allowed her husband to leave the room knowing it was also his duty to uphold the law.

Wanting to know more about what had happened Eboni left the now empty throne room to seek the guard who had first found her. The search didn't last long, as he was standing at his post down the hall from Atem's room once more.

"Bes, explain to me what happened." She commanded more than asked, a rare action for the queen.

The guard explained to her what he'd seen, how the servant had yelled for him and how he'd found the prince playing with some type of creature. When questioned about what he did with the creature he stopped, trying to think of how to proceed.

"It just, just vanished I suppose." He said at last.

"You suppose?" the queen asked, her eyebrows raising in question.

"Yes, I mean no, I don't suppose. I know. That is exactly what it did." He said more confidently this time.

"So you found my son, in a storage room, on the floor, with a big fluffy monster….that wasn't hurting him, but playing with him?" she asked, doubt clear in her voice.

"Yes." Was all he said, knowing very well what he saw, no matter how crazy it seemed.

For a moment the Queen's brown eyes bore into him, searching for any hint of dishonestly and finding none. "Very well." She said finally, walking off to Atem's room the baby looking over his mother's shoulder at the guard. Before she turned into the boy's room he let out a loud giggle and shouted "URR!" leaving his mother puzzled and the guard stunned.

Little did either of them know that Atem hadn't been the only one to see the little monster that day. On the other side of the palace Yugi was playing with the same creature as his caretaker napped on his bed. The young boy giggled and laughed, pulling on the monster as it bounced around with glee, knowing it had found it's home away from home.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Listen, look, and stop complaining." An older man snapped, grabbing two different jars and tipping them over into a clay bowl. Red powder dropped from one, and blue from another, causing a swirl of multicolored steam to rise from the bowl. Seeming pleased with the reaction he placed the two jars back and grabbed for another, this one with a handle and small spout. Using two hands to hold the heavy pot he poured slowly, a thick red substance flowing down into the bowl before him.

The pair of dark brown eyes watching winced, and the young boy next to him scrunched his noise as a rancid smell filled the low lit chamber. 'Don't say anything…..Don't….say….'

"Ugh!" he burst. Unable to control himself any longer he stepped back, clapping his hands to his face. "I just don't understand how you do it!"

Turning to glare at the boy the elder's grey eyes shined with anger. "Mahado, you have a short time to learn all of this!" he shouted at the boy who shrunk back away from his rage. It wasn't often his teacher became mad, he was a kind man; full of patience and wise words. Today was different, and Mahado knew he was pushing his mentor's patience. Recently lessons had been longer, harder, and increasingly boring.

"The solstice is quickly approaching, and you know the Pharaoh anticipates you to lead in the temple of Ra!" he continued taking a step toward Mahado, advancing on him unwilling to allow him any chance of escape. "If you should disappoint him, again, then I dare not think of the consequence. I tolerate it because it is my duty, and privilege not only to the Gods and Pharaoh, but to this land as well. It would do you good to realize the same."

As the elder scolded him Mahado's soft eyes drifted to the ground, fumbling with his fingers as he took the correction. While he did know he had to learn and do these practices he highly doubted that the Pharaoh would make him face any punishment, after all he was close friends with his son. Surely this gave him some leniency. And after all, what could be expected of a mere 10 year old?

"Mahado!" the elder's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Are you even listening?" he sighed, his voice almost sounding desperate. "What do I have to do to get through to you? These offerings are important, they mean the difference between life and death for our people."

"I know, I know." Mahado tried to calm the man, thinking he was getting far to riled up over the whole situation. In the back of his mind he wandered where Atem was, and if he would be willing to play a game of senet with him. The Prince had won last time, but only out of luck and he wanted to make sure Atem knew it. Besides, he had a plan that needed to be carried out.

With a heavy sigh the elder stood and arched his shoulders back, looking over the young man that stood before him. Normally Mahado was a good student, willing to learn and listen. Today was proving to be the exception, as he hadn't listened to a thing he'd said, and complained about everything the entire time. The worst had been when he'd tried to teach the young one about embalming. Oh, how he prayed for Anubis to end his suffering.

"Fine, leave for today." He said defeated. "But you will be back here tomorrow, at sun rise and no later."

Sometimes the best thing to do was admit when things weren't progressing and let it go for another time, and clearly this was one of those situations. Shaking his head the man went back to the stone table where he'd left the pots, jars, and bowl sitting, glancing back as he saw Mahado's shendyt flick behind him when he dashed out of the temple. "To be young again." He muttered as he picked up the pot he'd been pouring previously, focusing again on his daily duties to the gods.

"Freedom!" Mahado shouted with a jump in the air, loving the sunlight as it hit his dark tanned skin when he jogged quickly down the large set of steps from the temple. A few guards gave him a questioning look as he passed but he ignored them, setting off for the large palace that sat on the other side of the river.

Luckily the priests had full access to the stables, as walking on foot would take a full day. It was this privilege that allowed Mahado and his mentor to take two Arabian horses from the stables for use, his being a lovely white mare who nickered lightly in greeting as the young boy approached. The grey stallion next to her gave him a questioning glance, almost accusing him for leaving his lessons early.

"Don't you give me that look Akiiki." Mahado snorted back in reply as he climbed his mount and flicked the reins, the mare quickly gathering herself into a gallop as she glided across the sand toward the palace. The sun beat down harshly, threatening dehydration and sunburn, but due to his horse's wonderful agility and stamina Mahado found himself at the palace entrance in a reasonable amount of time, his horse huffing and breathing heavy from her sudden workout. Her veins were raised on her legs trying to expel heat from her body and from her mouth dripped drool, signaling her desperate need for a drink.

"You there." Mahado called to a guard nearby who quickly came to attention and walked over to the body with a short bow.

"Yes, Young Master Priest?" he asked, addressing Mahado formally. Although he wasn't royalty he was still above him, and as such the title demanded respect, no matter how young its bearer may be.

"See to it that Thema is fed, watered, and bathed please." He asked kindly as he slid off her back, his bare feet touching the smooth stone walkway that would lead him into the palace. As the guard came closer he handed the reins over and gave Thema a kind pat on the neck, thanking her for her labor before heading off down the path to find his friend.

The walkway he was on began to open up and the texture under his feet changed gradually. Before the stone had been rough and warm, now it was slowly becoming smoother and much cooler. The large door way to the palace stretched above him and as he passed he couldn't help but feel insignificant under the ever watchful eyes of the large god statues that guarded the doors. On either side of the door were gigantic statues of Horus, the protector. His falcon eyes let all who passed know that the temple was under the protection of the god's themselves, and all those who tread with evil should receive judgment.

Mahado fought down a shudder as he put his head down and scurried past, feelings of guilt fresh in him over abandoning his lessons. Muttering to himself Mahado made his way past the entrance to the palace, past guards and commoners, and of course various maids and servants. Among them was a familiar face, one that could never get away with blending in. After all how many people had the face of a god?

"Yugi!" Mahado shouted over a group of passing commoners trying to get the boy's attention before he disappeared in the vast palace halls.

The smaller boy stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of his called name. Amethyst eyes scanned the busy room as he stood on his tip toes. Mahado smiled to himself as he saw Yugi's wild black and purple tipped hair bounce up and down as he tried to see over the people. Had he not been close friends with Atem he would have sworn it were him, not his servant Yugi. They looked so much alike people would have thought them brothers, only Yugi stood shorter and paler, signs that his parents may of been foreigners. Of course there was the difference in face too, Yugi having a much sweeter look to him, with a thin but rounded face. The most striking difference was the eyes, Yugi's being a sparkling light purple where Atem's were hard and red, sometimes mirroring the color of spilt blood.

"Over here!" he said as he weaved between the crowds to find his friend.

"Oh, hey Mahado." Yugi said warmly, then his smile was replaced with a look of question and confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be in the temple of Ra?"

Mahado only shrugged in response, looking down briefly to avoid Yugi's gaze. "I was allowed to leave early." He explained shortly, then moved the conversation along quickly to avoid further questioning. "Have you seem Atem? I was hoping for a rematch."

"Yeah, he is in the throne room with the Pharaoh." Yugi started, but was cut off when Mahado smiled brightly and shouted thanks as he rushed away. "They are in a meeting though!" Yugi shouted after him, frowning to himself when he knew he was unheard.

Heading deeper into the palace the hallways became less crowded, and anyone who wasn't working or of royalty was escorted, leaving no room for assassins or thieves. It took little time for him to locate the throne room, and rather than take the door, which was closed, Mahado slipped into a neighboring room. No windows lined the walls and no candles were lit, so the room was perfectly dark. Stretching his hands out Mahado felt around, reaching out to find a bookshelf. Slowly and gently he slid his feet across the floor not daring to lift them in such poor light, knowing if Anubis should come lurking he may find him in form of a scorpion.

"Ah ha." He said quietly to himself when his fingers found the smooth, cool edge of the bookshelf he'd been looking for. Still keeping his feet close to the ground he shuffled along, counting quietly to himself as he went from one book shelf to the next, stopping when he came to the fifth. "5,3,18." He mumbled, reaching up to the top shelf then counting down to the third, then starting at the right he counted each book until he came to 18.

Grabbing the book he pulled on it gently until he heard a quiet click then he pushed in, not the least bit surprised when the whole bookcase gave way and swung into the wall, revealing a dark stone hallway. Grinning he stepped into the hallway and closed the bookshelf back into place and made the short walk that took him behind the Pharaoh's throne, where no one in the room could see him. Beside the Pharaoh to his left sat the queen's throne, and below him to the right sat Atem. Even from behind Mahado could see the young Pharaoh was bored, one leg swung lazily over the arm of his throne and his head rested in his hand, his black and red tipped hair poking out from the side for him to see.

Quietly and slowly Mahado crept up behind Atem's seat and crouched down like a servant would, hoping this wouldn't draw the king's attention. Before them in the throne room bowed a farmer, his forehead touched to the floor as he explained a raid on his crops and the slaughter of his animals. "Jackles my king, not like the ones you see at night. Large, white with red eyes. Smart they were, not even my best hounds could work their way around them." The man explained.

"Atem." Mahado whispered, catching his attentions causing his red eyes to dart open, snapping his out of the brief nap he'd been taking. Blinking a few times Atem stretched in his seat, reaching his arms out in front and pushing his legs out straight.

"Hm?" he grumbled, looking around quickly for the source of his disturbance. It only took a moment for him to realize Mahado, and when he did he smiled wide for the first time this morning. All these meetings had been killing him.

"I thought I'd ask for another game of senet, seeing as I know I'll win this time." Mahado challenged him, trying his best to keep his voice down.

Atem snorted in difference. "Please, even with help from Thoth you couldn't beat me."

Mahado squinted his eyes at the challenge. "We can make a bet on it." He offered, Atem now looking at him with interest.

"What kind of bet?" he questioned.

"The winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want." Mahado said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. The last game they had played like this ended with an angry Pharaoh and a flooded crop field.

Atem was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the offer. It was uncanny how much he looked like his father when he tried, with a face so placid he could have been silently communicating with the gods. "You're on." He finally said, standing up from his throne.

A set of darker eyes shifted from the farmer to his son, giving him a questioning look. The king knew this morning had been a difficult one, with no breaks and a short meal. Although he wanted his child ready to take the throne he was no fool to how boring this could be. Even the king felt the need for a good walk to stretch his legs every now and then. Atem bowed to his father silently and he was given a nod of understanding in return.

Together both boys quietly left the throne room, using the door as Mahado no longer had to worry about interrupting. "I can't believe you got out!" Atem shouted once they'd closed the door, punching Mahado playfully in the arm. "I thought I was about to die in there!"

"At least you didn't have to pull someone's brain out through their nose." Mahado complained as they walked.

Atem frowned deeply and scrunched his nose. "That is disgusting."

Mahado's eyebrows rose in agreement as he nodded. "It is, and it'll be the rest of my life."

Atem laughed a rich laugh and clapped him on the back. "Well, in any case it appears we have escaped our 'duties' for the day, I am just glad you found me."

"Yugi told me, he was in the entrance hall when I came in." Mahado explained.

"Ah, I see." His friend answered shortly, letting the subject drop quickly.

The conversation turned to smaller things as they made their way together toward Atem's chambers, passing guards as they entered into his lavishly decorated room. The windows were small and thin, blocking out much sunlight so the room wouldn't become an oven in under the rash sun's rays. At the far end was a balcony though, so if he wished Atem could go outside to take in the breeze or gaze at the night stars.

His bed was large with silk sheets, dyed a rich dark purple with gold sewn into elaborate patterns. Heavy wooden furniture dotted the room, book shelves, a wardrobe and a dresser. In the center of the room sat a large couch and three large sitting chairs, with a table in the middle. Its purpose was for discussion, but it was often used for games. His father insisted when he was older his interests would change. Atem highly doubted that.

Mahado grabbed the senet game from Atem's dresser and placed it on the table, taking out a set of sticks and wooden pegs that resembled pawn pieces in chess. Atem sat on the couch as Mahado set up the game, Atem leaning back and crossing his arms.

"So what are the wagers?" Atem asked.

Mahado smirked as he began to think, acting like he hadn't given this previous consideration. "I could always make you go to the slaves quarters dressed as a girl." He mused to himself out loud.

Atem snorted dismissively. "Father would disown me if we did that. Perhaps not something quite so…..bizarre. Maybe your punishment for thinking you can outwit me should be to have the magician dye your hair."

Mahado frowned and grabbed a lock of his deep brown hair. "I like my hair brown."

Atem only smirked in response. "You will learn to like it blonde then."

Shaking his head Mahado finished setting the board for play and leaned back in his chair, setting the sticks down in front of the young prince. "Roll, see who may go first."

"Very well," Atem leaned forward to pick up the sticks. "if you insist on going through with this."

"I do." He watched as his friend tossed the sticks on the table. "If I win, you have to have that servant Yugi of yours move into the room that joins with yours." A wicked smirk crept onto the boy's face as he looked up at the prince.

Atem stopped as he was about the throw the sticks and starred at his friend. "What?" he growled. How could he ask such a thing of him?! He knew how that boy was too, and just how Atem felt about him!

"You heard me, unless you are scared that is." Mahado jested, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

Atem pursed his lips together but didn't say anything as he threw the sticks, both leaning in slightly to get a look.

"Your move _Pharaoh."_

* * *

Sorry it took a bit to update, a new puppy and work can be a lot to handle. Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, long chapter but I didn't want to split it into two parts. I hope you guys enjoy, review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading : )

* * *

"You cheat!" Atem spat as Mahado moved another piece off his side of the board.

The brunette smirked at his friend's outburst and leaned back in his seat, offering the pair of sticks over. "I don't cheat and you know it." He grinned.

Tapping his fingers against his leg Atem reached over to grab the sticks from Mahado, then quickly tossed them down on the table, two landing up with a green side showing, while four laid down. Leaning forward Atem grabbed his piece and moved it one space forward, then took another one and moved it forward as well. Smirking to himself Atem rested his back to the couch, confident in his movement, or non-movement depending on how one looked at it. "Beat that." He challenged, crossing his arms to his chest.

With a faint smile Mahado scooped up the sticks and gave them a toss, pleased when he rolled a three. "Well my friend, I may not be able to beat you, but…." He leaned forward and moved two of his pieces forward one space, then another diagonal, blocking the way of Atem's last pieces. "I can draw a match."

Atem's eyes squinted tightly for a moment, as if trying to evaluate what his friend had just done. It wasn't often he would allow himself to fall into a tie game, but today proven to be one of those rare exceptions. Looking at the board he realized that he had in fact been blocked off, Mahado's one piece preventing forward movement while his other two prevented diagonal movement. "Clever…" he muttered, not at all pleased with the outcome but not angered enough to show.

Triumphantly Mahado sat back with a smirk plastered to his face. "I guess you will be getting used to having your servant next door."

With a defiant snort Atem rose from his seat quick, his face brightening with red from anger, moving away from the couch to quickly pace the room. "What is it with you and forcing me around that servant?!" he snapped to Mahado, his temper now spilling over.

Now it was Mahado's turn to cross his arms. "That servant, as you so nicely put it, is supposed to be your friend. You have a very poor way of showing it too; if you ask me." He retorted with a scowl that would have impressed even the Pharaoh himself.

Atem's crimson eyes glared over at Mahado, red clashing with brown as either boy refused to look away. "You know how things were intended to be." Mahado said, his tone softer this time.

"My mother's will is none of my concern." Atem muttered, more to himself than his friend. The very words felt like betray to his mother, who had only shown him care and love. To act like he didn't care about her hopes for his future was a lie, one that he had learned so well under his father's watchful eye and guidance. A king only had room for his queen, anything else was just a liability to his duties. Friends made for enemies, as his father often reminded him.

Mahado only arched an eyebrow, a questioning look cast over his face. "I see…." He said, silence then falling between them uncomfortably.

Atem paced around the room then stopped and let out a heavy sigh, his anger leaving his body with his exhale. He stopped and looked back to Mahado who was watching him with interested eyes. "Let's go find Musa. If I must uphold my end of our agreement you must uphold yours."

Smiling Mahado stood, stretching his long arms over his head with a yawn. "It would be a pleasure. I believe you said something about blonde hair?" he questioned as they made their way over to the door, leaving the senet game out on the table for a servant to clean up and put away.

"Indeed!" Atem laughed as they went into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "Perhaps blue would do you justice as well." He pondered.

Mahado's face scrunched up in displeasure at the thought. "If you were going to do such a thing, make it purple. If I had to pick a color my hair could be forever, it would be purple." He confessed, hoping that Atem would take his request into consideration.

To his relief Atem nodded in agreement. "Purple is a nice color, very regal. I still think I'd like to see blue though." He smirked.

Mahado gave him a playful shove and the two bickered the rest of the walk. Together they wound their way through the palace, all the way to the other side of the great building.

Knocking on a large wooden door the two waited. The door cracked open and a set of bright blue eyes peered out at them. "What?" came a harsh tone, despite speaking to the future Pharaoh.

Atem couldn't help but smile. Only one person in the world would address him so rudely. "Surely that isn't how you greet my father, is it Seto?" he asked, his voice thick with distaste and sarcasm.

"Here we go…" Mahado muttered quietly to himself, rolling his eyes then looking at the ground as the door swung fully open and a boy their age leaned against the side of the doorway, looking defiant and angry all at once.

"Until you are in your father's place Atem I don't need to address you by anything other than yourself." He said, looking down at the boy who stood a few inches shorter than he did. No matter how many times Seto tried to loom over Atem it was always unsuccessful. What Atem lacked in height he made up for in confidence, which radiated from him like the rays of Ra, as if the god had blessed Atem personally. It was this confidence that caused Atem's shoulders to rise and stand straight, his posture changing in the face of such disrespect.

"Seto, you and everyone else in this palace know the proper way to address your rulers. Although your obnoxious ego and ridiculous sense of self entitlement tell you otherwise I assure you, you are wrong. If this matter needs to be taken to my father directly I am sure he will be more than happy to tell you AGAIN how to be respectful. He may even send you back to class with Master Kakilia if you think it would help." He added that last part for spite, knowing how angry Seto had been when his father ordered him back to classes for disrespecting the Pharaoh directly, going against an order to bow formally when they were in the presence of guests.

While Seto stammered to think of a comeback Mahado sighed loudly and spoke up, thinking it best to get between the two before they started shouting. "We just wanted to see Master Musa." He said, then added an afterthought. "Please."

"Unfortunately he isn't here now. The Pharaoh," he said putting emphasis on the king's title "requested him some time ago, and he hasn't returned."

"Hm, shame." Mahado said taking a gentle hold on Atem's arm to drag him away. "Come then, we will go find Yugi."

Seto watched as they turned to leave. "If you think it within my abilities, I am sure it would be an honor to serve the prince." He said venomously, bowing low so that when Atem turned back around he was faced with Seto's backside and the back of his head.

"I am not a fool Seto, if you think that I, for a moment would trust-" he began, but was cut off by Mahado. Had anyone else interrupted him Atem would have surely seen to it that they found themselves in the dungeons below, but being friends Atem let it go.

"Actually I lost a bet and in turn I have to change my hair." Mahado said, grabbing a lock of his hair absentmindedly as he explained.

Seto snorted and stepped away from the door, motioning with his hand for them to come into his room. "An easy task, I assure you." He said fighting to keep his face placid as the two strode past him. "Please, take a seat."

Suspicious of Seto's sudden change in attitude, and hospitality, Atem remained standing as Mahado sat down in a chair that sat in front of a desk. Seto closed the door to the room and laced his fingers together, stretching his arms out causing his fingers to pop. "What color?" he asked, grabbing a few bowls from a shelf.

Atem roamed the room, taking in the numerous book shelves, jars, powders, and a few herbs that were setting out on a table. On a table sat a foreign looking herb next to a small stack of books, one open and placed upside down so the reader wouldn't lose their spot. He guessed they had interrupted Seto as he was learning about whatever plant this was.

"I'd like blue." He said finally answering Seto's question. "I think it will look good with his eyes."

Seto's brown eyebrow arched as his blue eyes went from Atem to Mahado. "I respectfully disagree." He said, knowing damn well blue would just look ridiculous, especially if it were a lighter shade.

"I respectfully do not care." Atem shot back quickly, taking a seat on Seto's bed, crossing his legs and arms impatiently.

"Whatever…" Seto muttered under his breath, picking up a bowl he had brought over and taking it with him to a shelf that contained jars full of different powders. Silently he searched the shelf, looking at different jars, reading labels and occasionally smelling one or two. Seeming satisfied with himself he picked up four jars he had selected and began to measure amounts out and then pour them into the empty bowl he'd brought over.

With each power measured out into the bowl he mixed them together and then grabbed jar with water, adding it into the mix and stirring. After a few minutes he went back over to Mahado and poured the thick substance onto his head then used his hands to spread it over the rest of his hair.

"There." He said, finally breaking the long drawn out silence that had fallen over the room. Atem had watched the whole process with interest, keeping quiet as he tried to figure out what Seto had put on Mahado's head. The only thing he'd been able to identify was the sulfur from its smell, once Seto had mixed the water into the powder the rancid odor gave it away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see if my Master is done with his duties." He said as he washed his hands in a bowl of clean water that was set on the floor by his window. Before Seto left out of the room he stopped, his eyes settling on Mahado, who looked ridiculous with his hair covered in thick white paste. "Leave it on till the sun touches that shelf." He instructed pointing to a bookshelf. "Then rinse it out."

With one last sarcastic bow to Atem he left the room, leaving the door open behind him. "How does it look so far?" Mahado asked, standing up and poking at his hair. The gooey feeling made him withdraw his hand quickly and frown.

Atem stood from the bed and went over to investigate, peering cautiously at his head. "Well, it stinks that's for sure." He said wrinkling his nose at the foul sulfuric smell. "Hopefully that washes out."

Back in the throne room Seto stood behind his master, waiting for the Pharaoh to dismiss them from whatever it was they had been discussing previously. Apparently the king wanted them to do something about the monsters that had been roaming the crop fields, as they were destroying what little previsions they had. Seto fought to keep his eyes from rolling. They were spell casters, they could make formulas, identify most plants, and yes even summon the occasional daemon, but to chase after monsters? That was just silly.

Musa merely nodded his head and bowed low before exiting the hall, only to come face to face with a very angry looking Atem with Mahado not far behind.

"Does this look blue to you?!" he snapped at Seto who was grinning wider than a jackal.

"Oh…..perhaps I miscalculated." Seto muttered back his voice far from apologetic.

"You did this on purpose!" Atem accused, Musa then stepping forward between the boys who were about to close in on each other.

With a raise of his hand they both settled down into silence. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly, wondering what his apprentice could have to do with this misunderstanding when he had been with him for a decent amount of time while he was concluding his conversation with the Pharaoh.

Grabbing Mahado by the arm Atem pulled him closer and grabbed a lock of vibrantly blonde hair, so blonde it could have been considered white. "This is the meaning of it!" he said letting Mahado's hair fall back in place. "His hair is ridiculously white, and it is supposed to be blue. That is what I asked for, and it isn't what I received."

Listening with a raised eyebrow Musa glanced over to the young boy by his side, as if questioning his actions. The only response he received was a shrug, followed by Seto's eyes drifting to the ground.

Atem's eyes squinted as he glared at Seto, who was trying to look guilty and ashamed. "Oh please, don't act like it was an accident." He snarled.

"Now young prince, surely we can get this fixed." Musa said with a light smile, thinking Atem was getting entirely too worked up over something so minor. "Seto, I trust you were smart enough to not put ammonia into the concoction you mixed up to cause this, correct?" he asked looking back to his apprentice.

At this Seto's face flushed pink, a clear indication that his guilty face was now sincere. "I see…." Musa frowned, scowling down at the boy in frustration. Would this ridiculous feud between the two adolescents ever end? "I will spend the rest of my afternoon seeing if I can fix this, if not then I am afraid it will be stuck this way for quite some time." He admitted, turning his attention back to Atem and Mahado.

Mahado only shrugged again, showing he really didn't care while Atem frowned deeply, glaring at Seto hard enough to burn holes through his head. "You're such a poor example of a king's servant that a camel could do a better job." He hissed before turning to walk away without another word.

Seto began to speak but Musa cut him off as the two boys disappeared down the hall. "I know he can try your patience Seto, but really playing a trick like that is just childish." He said in a voice that sounded serious and calm, filling the air with respectful authority.

"Mahado didn't want his hair blue anyway, he wanted it blonde. Blue hair would have just been ridiculous and you know it." Seto grumbled digging his sandal into the floor with his foot as his eyes avoided his teacher.

Musa smiled at this, now understanding why Seto disregarded Atem's orders and was relieved when it didn't relate to just being aggravating. After long last Musa wondered if Seto wasn't finally maturing some. "I understand, but still, next time just wait for me okay?" he said with a softer tone, gently putting his hand on the boy's back to guide him down the hall to their study room. "Let us ponder the current situation at hand, I believe there to be darkness at work where these monsters are concerned."

"Now that my hair is stupid we have to go find Yugi!" Mahado said enthusiastically clapping his hands together, looking at Atem with bright eyes.

The only thing he received was a scowl, Atem mentally kicking himself for haven agreed to such a bet. Once again his ego had gotten him into trouble. Not for the first time in his life Atem reminded himself to tone it down, and maybe try thinking before rushing into something. Then came the issue of his temper, which was another problem completely.

Groaning to himself Atem stopped walking, letting out a huff of aggravation. "Mahado I don't even know where he is. I sent him off to do something this morning." He confessed, knowing just how many nooks and crannies were about the palace. It would be near impossible to find the small boy in such a vast place.

"Not to worry." Mahado said brightly, linking his arm around Atem's to grab him cheerfully down the hall. "He is in the kitchens, eh always makes your lunch even though you don't know it."

Frowning again Atem looked over at him. "He does?" he asked, wondering how long Yugi had been doing that for him. The kitchen staff was well trusted, never once under his father's rule had anyone been poisoned, which was saying something as his grandfather had fallen ill from food poisoning only 3 years into his reign.

Mahado nodded in answer, walking alongside his friend. No one paid any mind to the friends who were linked at the arm. Such closeness wasn't rare in the palace, particularly between the children who had grown up together. Much less even if anyone had assumed they were a couple, such as a guest or peasant, it was unlikely anyone would care. Who one slept with was of little concern to people, and it wasn't rare for someone who was unbound to another to have multiple partners in their lifetime. Simply put sex just wasn't a big deal, it was just another part of life. The only thing that mattered was that the royal bloodline prevailed, for obvious reasons.

It didn't take long to arrive at the kitchens. Being close to dinner it was a flurry of activity, servants dicing fresh crops, slicing meat, or arranging a bowl of fresh fruits. Being so late in the evening Atem's mouth watered at the delicious smells, his stomach clenching threatening to rumble if he didn't eat soon. Mahado had left his side in search of Yugi, and while he waited he didn't hesitate to pick up a grape from a bowl and popped it into his mouth.

A servant noticed and began to shoo the person off, but when he noticed the black and red tipped hair her eyes fell to the ground quickly, her body following in suit as she bowed; her forehead touching the floor. "My prince, what errands have you that bring you here?" he asked, her voice thick with anxiety. For a brief moment she had almost locked eyes with her prince, something that was forbidden by law. A human was to never see eye to eye with a god.

The sudden movement had caught the attention of others, who upon seeing Atem's quickly dropped to their knees, each bowing respectfully before their prince. Atem arched an eyebrow curiously, looking around the kitchen which was now at a standstill, each person with their face to the floor. Rather than dismiss them and allow them back to their work Atem stood, leaning his hip against the counter as he ate another grape.

A moment later Mahado appeared with Yugi following, both boys stopping at the sight of the servants on the floor. Mahado looked to Atem with furrowed eyebrows and a frown, wondering what the situation was.

"I was curious as to how long they would stay like this." He explained as he chewed a grape.

"Oh for the love of Amun, Atem call them up this is ridiculous." Mahado said impatiently as he weaved his way around the many servants, then realizing Yugi was no longer behind him. Stopping to turn around he saw the smaller boy also on the floor in a bow, his forehead to the floor and his arms tucked under his body close to his knees.

His mouth opened again but before he could speak Atem sighed heavily and told everyone to rise, which they did gracefully, going back to their duties as if nothing had happened. Yugi lifted from the floor and strode over to Mahado, making sure to avoid eye contact with Atem. "You really need to get over yourself." He said as they left the kitchen, Atem stealing a vine of grapes before they did.

"Eh." Was all he said as he continued to eat away at the grapes, avoiding any contact with Yugi. He wasn't sure if Mahado had explained to him about their bet, but he didn't want to ask for fear of bringing it up. Perhaps if he acted like Mahado had told him he could get by without explaining a thing, just telling Yugi that he had a new room and leave it at that.

It was too much to hope for, as Mahado stopped in the hallway bringing the group to a halt. "So, Atem, care to explain to Yugi why I pulled him out of the kitchens?" he asked, giving him the opportunity to explain much to Atem's dismay.

Starring at the small boy, whose eyes sunk to the floor, he ate another grape. His eyes flicked from Mahado back to Yugi as he finished chewing, taking his time before he swallowed. "Not really." He said, thinking honesty was the best policy in this situation.

Mahado glared at his friend, his brown eyes turning fierce. He hated when Atem acted this way, cold, distant and well, bratty. It was the very worst side of him, and unfortunately it was one he showed all too often. "Well, that is just too damn bad isn't it?" he snapped, taking Atem by surprise. It took a lot to get a rise out of the normally docile boy.

With a snort Atem swallowed another grape, rolling his eyes exasperatedly before he spoke. "Ridiculously I placed a bet, one of which I lost. In loosing I am now forced to have you reside in the room next to mine, a feeble attempt by my soon to be Priest and Mage to forge a friendship I do not wish to have." He couldn't have said it any more coldly if he tried. Had he been paying attention he would have seen the smaller body before him recoil slightly, as if flinching away from Atem's words.

Not knowing what else to say Yugi let his head drop more and he muttered quietly. "I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter, follow me I will show you to your new living quarters and we can find someone to help you move your belongings. " Atem said coolly, turning his back on both Yugi and Mahado to stalk off down the hall, wanting nothing more than to ignore them being there.

Mahado bit his lips they followed a short distance behind Atem, glancing over to Yugi who still looked like someone had struck him. "Just ignore him when he gets into his moods like this." He said trying to cheer him up.

Yugi laughed quietly. "He is always in a mood like this around me."

"I am sure it is just stress is all." Mahado said kindly, desperately trying to cling to any hope of positivity in the situation.

"Sure, having people do everything while you sit and watch your father rule a kingdom must be very, very trying business." He replied in almost a whisper as if he was only talking to himself.

Not knowing if the statement was directed at him or not Mahado didn't reply and the two remained silent until they arrived back at the hall that lead to Atem's chambers. The young prince stopped and pointed at his door. "By now you know this is my room. This," he pointed to a door that was to the left of his "is now your room. Do not bother me in the mornings, and do not come in without asking for permission. Do not ever come into my chambers without my consent and do not ever allow anyone else in my room unless I am with them. Essentially do exactly what you have been doing up until now, nothing has changed except where you reside at night."

After his quick and brief lecture Atem turned his back to them once again, only this time he went into his room, closing the door behind him quickly. It was clear even Mahado wasn't welcomed in behind him.

"He can be so immature sometimes, I swear." Mahado said crossing his arms to his chest, glaring at the door Atem and just shut. With a sigh he turned his attention over to Yugi, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Just give him time alright? I promise there is more to him than meets the eye."

Yugi's eyebrows lifted in apprehension. "He has treated me this way as long as I can remember, why do you care so suddenly?" he asked.

"As much as Atem doesn't want to admit it, he needs friends. There is a lot of troublesome things brewing and he will need people that care." Mahado explained, sounding much wiser than he was. At that moment he knew his mentor would have been proud.

"Hmph. If you say so." Yugi said indifferently, figuring at the very worst things would just stay the same, he would go about serving Atem and Atem would go about treating him like dirt. Hey, at least he wasn't working out in the stables.

"I do. Now let me know if you need help moving your things around, okay? I have to go find my Master, I am sure he is wondering where I have been." He said apologetically, wishing he could stay to help Yugi.

"I am sure I can manage." Yugi said with a small smile, opening the door to his new room when Mahado turned to leave.

Mahado made his way back to his study room where he found his Master reading a book in the last light of the sun. Quietly he closed the door, his mentor putting the book down when he heard him enter. "Did you enjoy your day of rest?" he asked Mahado curiously.

"I made Atem move Yugi into the room that joins to his." Mahado confessed quickly, knowing that he could confide in the older man.

"Hm." The elder was quiet, studying Mahado as he stood by the closed door. "I suppose that was for the best then." He said finally causing Mahado to exhale in relief. He hadn't noticed it, but he'd been anxious about his master's approval.

"The Young Prince would do well to learn from the Little One, perhaps he will even find himself enjoying life a bit more as well." He said lifting his book back up to read.

Mahado took this as a movement of dismissal and began to open the door to leave, thinking he would go to his room and study before they had to go eat dinner. Before he got into the hallway his mentor moved again and lowered the book once more. "Mahado?"

He stopped and looked back behind him. "Yes?"

The older man smirked. "Nice hair." he said lifting the book back up and going back to his reading.


End file.
